


Chilling John

by BigCityWitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freezing, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigCityWitch/pseuds/BigCityWitch
Summary: Sherlock glanced at his watch and sighed. John was really taking his sweet time. The detective had only asked him to check the victim's relationships with her colleagues. Well, maybe John was talking someone through a breakup or something like that.Half an hour later Sherlock decided to speed things up a little and took a cab to the restaurant. In the victim's office along with the scent of dust, old paper, and Johns cologne there was a faint trace of chloroform - but no sign of John himself.





	Chilling John

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story I had written a while ago... I hope it's not too OOC and you enjoy it :)

 

Sherlock glanced at his watch and sighed. John was really taking his sweet time. Sure he was always kind of slow, but this was a new level even for him. The detective had only asked him to check the victim's relationships with her colleagues. People tended to entrust John with more information than him so he used that. Well, maybe John was talking someone through a breakup or something like that.

Half an hour later Sherlock decided to speed things up a little and took a cab to the restaurant. He knew something was wrong as he entered the dining room. All waiters seemed to be there, but there was no sign of John.

The stairs creaked under his steps as he went up to the victim's office. Traces of the ex-soldiers cologne were still lingering in the air and the family photograph had been pulled to the middle of the desk - Clearly Johns way of investigating a crime scene.

But something, or someone must have interrupted him since the picture wasn't put back to its place. The chair was put back, but clumsily - had John been dizzy? There had been no signs of that back at Baker Street so it must have happened here.

He got an idea and focused on the scents in the room. An along with the dust, old paper, and Johns cologne there was a faint trace of chloroform.

He spun at his heel. All his senses were on alert. John had been drugged.

The disadvantages of a clever mind were, that it could create hundreds of horrible pictures of what might have happened in just split seconds. Sherlock cut John out of the picture if he was unconscious, he was just a man of about 70 kg and it was easier to stay calm when there was a nameless person in danger and not his only friend.

The highest probability was that the new victim was still in this building. To go outside from the bureau you had to either go through the kitchen or the dining room and since the kidnapper probably wanted to avoid witnesses these options were highly unlikely.

A quick glance outside the window revealed, that no one had been thrown out there either.

On his way down the stairs he texted Lestrade the news, so he could send one of the forensic idiots to try and find new evidence at the once again crime scene.

On the bottom of the stairs he took in his surroundings. The nearest room was the cold storage.

Between the shelves filled with lettuce and meat there was the shivering figure of his friend.

Seeing John he was unable to stay in his emotionally detached state. His heart lumped and he was both relieved to have found him that fast and worried about the state he was in.

The shivering ex-soldier looked at him as if he was scolding a child "L... late"

Sherlock went to haul John up, but the latter shook his head "hypothermia"

Of course, he grunted at his rookie mistake. Don't get the blood flow up as long as the blood is that cold.

Okay, so carrying it was. Quickly the detective shrugged off his coat and covered John in it. Just as he got down to lift his friend the door clicked shut.

He whirled around and tried to open it again, but there was no handle on the inside.

"Fuck!" Another rookie mistake, never turn your back to the door. What was wrong with him? 'Emotional context, Sherlock' a female voice taunted him.

He looked at the other man whose eyed were wide with fear.

"Take.. back... your coat!" he ordered with his best attempt on a military tone but failed horribly due to the stuttering.

"No way. You've got hypothermia and I'm fine"

Sherlock scanned the room, but there was nothing he could use as an emergency route. A look on his mobile confirmed no signal.

He began wandering up and down, hands under his chin. He had texted Lestrade that there was new evidence to be taken care of, but that meant at least quarter of an hour to convince any of those idiots of his to come to a crime scene and work with Sherlock.

Plus Scotland Yard was at the other end of London and it was around 4 pm, which meant another half of an hour to get here and god knows how long it would take him to check the cold storage. That could get dangerous for John and serious for him without his coat.

"Cuddle" John said looking up sheepishly.

For a second Sherlock was caught off guard. Cuddling? Was he getting sentimental thinking he was going to die? No, it dawned on him, he only suggested sharing the coat and the remaining body heat. John still looked at him, so he sat down next to his friend and pulled the coat around his shoulders as well.

But with a "tsk" John pulled Sherlock between his legs into a weird hug from behind. The doctor was as cold as ice and Sherlock began shivering immediately.

"Fuck, you gonna get hypothermia even quicker like this!" John darted back

"Get back, you need to get warmer" the detective searched for cold hands and pulled them around himself.

"But..."

"Lestrade is on his way and I'll be fine"

He felt Johns head coming to rest on his back, obviously agreeing with his reasoning and trying to get as warm as possible. It was still weird having someone that close, but since it was John and it was for his health, he was okay with it. To be honest it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

"Breathing normal, pulse slightly increased, good"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Even though John was in the by far worse state he still took care of him. It was stupid but... endearing.

Johns head stayed where it was, presumably to have constant check on the detective's vital signs.

Having done everything he could right now, Sherlock entered his mind palace. It didn't take too long to figure out, who the culprit was and to calculate when Lestrade would be near enough to the door to hear him knocking.

As soon as that was settled his mind wandered to his loyal friend, who was currently listening to his heart beat making sure he was okay considering the situation. That man was a protector with all his heart. He tried to make Sherlock eat and sleep regularly and had saved his life more than one time.

John was his doctor and that guy was going to pay for locking him up in this bloody refrigerator.

"Sherlock!" the tone indicated that it wasn't the first time he had called him.

"Hmm?"

"Calm down, your pulse is running. Like you said: Lestrade is on his way. Nothing to worry about, you're only gonna catch a cold, but that's it"

"I'm not scared, John"

"Of course you're not"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his friend, who couldn't see it.

Finally there was a noise outside and he sprinted to the door pounding at the metal. As soon as the door opened, Sherlocks mouth did too

"John got hypothermia. He was in here for about an hour before I texted you. The kidnapper is Finman, there is chloroform in her office probably in the chair."

"And why are you two in here?"

"Got locked in, but before we resume let's take John somewhere warm" with that he turned around and carefully picked John up bridal style. The DI chuckled.

"You look as if you're carrying your groom"

A glare shut him up.

"He must be moved as little as possible to prevent the cold blood from flowing into his heart."

"Actually, I think, I can walk" John mumbled clearly embarrassed.

"Nope, checked your legs, still far to cold"

Lestrade wanted to call an ambulance, but John insisted to just go home and sleep it off.

 

 

 

 


End file.
